Paper Warrior
by Lt. Cadonis
Summary: For the very first time in UA history an american hero is drafted into the scholastic system. Together the class must find out in order to win it'll take a team effort. Can Izuku and the american hero unite them before All For One destroys Japan? OC. Cover image done by me. R&R please!


**1**

IT WAS SEVEN O'CLOCK. I was sitting in the diner having a late dinner; steak and eggs I think. Not sure if I had eaten any of it or just chased the food across my plate. There was an announcer's voice coming from the tv. I just sat and watched.

-"...looks like all four medalists of this year's sports festival are Class 1-A students."-

A waitress, the tall skinny one walked over; the other was sitting at the long lunch counter listening. Two old men sitting opposite of me stared. I crammed egg into my mouth, paid the bill and left. At the bottom of the steps my shoes splashed. Outside the rain had stopped but the ground was still soaking wet.

I wasn't looking forward to being back, I had homework to do tonight. My phone was vibrating, it was _her_. _Cypher_. I paused and read the message with a smile. I wanted to respond, something held me back. That night I sat quietly in my room; in the darkness with just the light of a computer screen.

My eyes strained at the monitor. I cursed lightly at myself; somehow EVERY TIME I went browsing I ended up on UA's official website. Generally I'd visit the homepage, maybe sneak a peak at this month's curricular activities; just thinking about it made me tired. The blankets were heavier and I sank into the bed. With online schooling and moonlighting as a small time hero there wasn't much time for anything else.

I folded my arms behind my head and stared blankly at the ceiling envisioning UA. The apartment was small, hot and quiet and still. A car door closed outside, it startled the neighbor's dog. I was vaguely aware of my phone ringing; I remembered Cypher. I remembered why I was afraid to answer her texts and phone calls.

You see I'm home schooled; like the other 80% of the population I have a quirk too. Depending on the quirk though some individuals grow stronger or weaker as time passes. During the past two years my quirk has gotten so strong I physically cannot control it and now my body has turned completely into _paper_. I look like a mummy wrapped in newspaper!

That's why online home schooling appealed so much to me; even though we use webcams I can somewhat hide my appearance. Then I met this girl in my class named Cypher who really connected with me. Trouble is I haven't told her about my power or what it's done to me. She told me last week she wanted to meet in person so I've been avoiding her phone calls and texts since.

 ** _-I'm afraid if she sees me like this she'll think I'm a freak.-_**

My phone bridged the call to the laptop; it was Cypher again. I was in a minefield with no clear way through. In that moment I realized that I may have been over analyzing the situation and stressing over the 'what ifs'. So I took a chance and accepted the chat request; _if she was a true friend then she wouldn't let my appearance frighten her away._

The screen was black; I heard what sounded like bed sheets scratching the microphone. Someone was moving around, trying to get comfortable; I could tell she wasn't expecting me to answer. She moved in closer, I could just barely make out the curve of her face.

"Hey."

"Hi," I said. "Sorry I haven't been talking much lately."

"It's okay I know you've been busy." she nodded slowly.

Something played in the curtains behind her; there was a short delay and then the video sped up in real time. She was standing holding a black cat, kissing it.

"He loves to paw at the blinds," she said. "so how have you been?"

I thought for a moment, rocked back and forth on my lap and smiled at her. Things were looking up- I was finally getting recognized in the hero world, although I've been officially labeled a "vigilante" for not possessing a hero's license. Nonetheless I was proud to be getting noticed.

"I've been doing-" I said but broke off short.

"What happened to you? You're all bandaged up." she said.

 _-Cheese and rice! I forgot to adjust the camera.-_

She was staring hard I could feel it though the camera bearing down on me. Up close she was an interesting study; there was a lot of intelligence in her eyes. Nothing I said could fool her.

"Did you get in a wreck or something?"

"Yea. I err- got in a car accident with mother last week; that's why I haven't been answering your calls." I lied.

She couldn't see the nervous sweat rolling down and under my hair. I shrugged and smiled a wide, boyish smile. An awkward silence ensued; I waited and hoped she bought it.

"I'm so sorry!" she replied.

My face dropped, I scratched my neck to ease the tension and forced another smile across my lips.

"I-It's okay, really." I assured.

When we did stop talking that night I stood in the bathroom and brushed my teeth longer than usual. I wondered about how I'd get my hero license, would I ever gain control of my powers; but mostly about Cypher and how much I wanted to tell her the truth.


End file.
